


you must be fireproof, because nobody saves me the way you do.

by freddiemercuries



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M, and nuwanda's in it bc i really dig the idea of him being an asshole with secret feelings, he's only briefly in there but yeah, neil's not dead, this is a mini fix-it story bc idk how to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiemercuries/pseuds/freddiemercuries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil's hand shook when he went to take the shot and it caught him in the shoulder instead. To help him heal, his body shut down into a coma for six weeks. Todd never left his side. (aka this is a fix-it story because bruh neil needs to live)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you must be fireproof, because nobody saves me the way you do.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first anderperry because i only recently had the revelation of its existence, but i love the ship so much so i intend to write it until my fingers fall off. a sincere apology for any mistakes as this was written in half an hour in between classes and not beta-d. xo

He blinks his eyes open, adjusting to the near blinding light, and it feels like rejuvenation. It feels like a second chance. On one hand, Neil doesn’t regret going for it; but on the other, he’s incredibly glad he missed his target. He’s so glad. Because if he hadn’t done it, hadn’t missed, then he wouldn’t be right here, right now, waking up to a beautiful, sad boy in a hard white plastic chair.

It’s not that he wanted to intentionally cause Todd pain, but right now, in this harsh light, the younger boy looks absolutely beautiful. He looks raw and almost a little broken, but that’s okay because Neil can help him, because Neil’s here again and has no intention of trying to off himself a second time. Not when now he knows that Todd _cares_ about him. He knew before, but now he really _knows_ and the difference is palpable.

Todd’s been staring right back at him this whole time, but something finally clicks in that despairingly broken brain of his that Neil’s staring back at him, too. Neil wishes he could snap a picture of his friend’s face when the realization hits home. Because wow.

And Todd leaps out of the chair, toppling it over in the process, and he’s on Neil within seconds.

Between fervent and graceless kisses, Todd can’t stop talking.

_Complete asshole… six weeks… docs’ said… it was… a miracle… just… fuck you… Nuwanda… will be back… any minute… but it’s been so long… never thought you’d wake up…_

But Neil notices there’s no stutter in his words, just pain and grief and longing and love. And it’s Todd, and Neil matches him in fervor and gracelessness and it’s like it’s just the two of them in infinite time and space. Until they hear a throat clear and Todd jumps back and nearly out of his skin, but it’s just Charlie and he’s laughing his ass off.

But soon enough all of the doctors and nurses rush in and check Neil’s vitals and they’re all ecstatic because it’s been six weeks with no improvements and they had been counting down the days until they would be forced to pull the plug and Neil is overloaded with too much information but he catches Todd and Charlie’s eyes and thinks that everything just might be okay with the world.

He’s got this beautiful boy with a ferocity hidden behind his eyes who loves him and everything else be damned, he loves this beautiful, ferocious boy back with everything he’s got.


End file.
